


I guess you won't leave.

by astr0emeria



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:08:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24120046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astr0emeria/pseuds/astr0emeria
Summary: Logan want to observe the stars, Deceit want to read and they’re both extremely stubborn.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders & Deceit Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 89





	I guess you won't leave.

It had been two months since Logan and Deceit first encountered at the border between Roman’s and Remus’ side of the imagination. Logan had wandered in the imagination to find a place to observe the stars. He knew they weren’t accurate, but it was still entertaining to watch their patterns and to spot the new creations. 

Logan had found the perfect place to install his telescope, a big flat rock on the edge of a cliff. No vegetation, no bright lights and it was pretty far from Roman’s normal adventure. It was perfect.

He set up his instruments and, just as he sat down, someone else stepped on the big rock.

\--

Deceit had wandered off in the imagination with Remus’ permission to find a calm and warm place where he could read in peace. Remus side of the imagination was fine, but the lying side needed something warmer, with more sun, and more _calm._

He was near the delimitation of the light and dark when he found the perfect spot. A big rocky surface, smooth and sunny, was almost waiting for him. The light breeze was enough to make the temperature perfect, but not strong enough to turn the pages of his books. It was truly perfect.

He stepped on the rock, wanting to finally finish the story in peace when he noticed someone at the other end of the surface. 

\--

Logan froze. First, _why_ was _someone else_ here? Second, that someone else was coming from the _dark side_ of the imagination. The logical side almost took his stuff and turned around, going to find a new place to observe the stars, but he voted against it. He just spent god knows how many hours finding this place and he was _not_ about to give it up for someone that came up after him.

The other side sat in the middle of the surface, glaring at him, and started to read.

Logan ignored him and returned to his project. He assembled his telescope and thought.

\-- _That bitch would be the one to leave._ \--

Deceit thought. There was no universe where he was returning to his search. He spent way to long looking for a place like this and it was perfect. The deceitful side didn’t know if there was a place similar to this one somewhere else in Remus’ side of the imagination and he was not going to risk it.

He walked over to the warmest spot on the rock and sat down, glaring at Logan the whole way. He opened his book and concentrated on the words. He was not about to let the other side ruin this day for him.

\--

The first week, they started by ignoring each other, sometimes glaring in the other general direction, then returning to their activities. Animosity floated through the air.

Two weeks after that, they could tolerate each other’s presence and, while they weren’t friends, they wouldn’t qualify the other as an enemy either.

A month later, the atmosphere was nice and relaxing. Each had grown fond of the other. The other becoming a bit of an anchor in the chaos that was the mind space and the rivalry between the light and dark sides, it was comforting. For both of them.

Deceit even nodded at Logan when he arrived now.

\--

Deceit laughed again as Logan huffed for the third time this week, the sky had changed pattern once again. It was amusing to see Logan persist even if he knew there was no chance of the sky ever making sense.

There was no chance that anything that Roman made had logical sense.

The deceitful side had to say, he was quite impressed by Logan’s perseverance, he doubted he could ever have the will to do something like this.

Deceit internally wished good luck to Logan with his task, even though he never wished good luck to anyone. Statement to which every dark side would say was a lie, Deceit wished them good luck all the time. And he meant it.

\--

Logan groaned and chucked his pencil in the distance. Deceit chuckled. The logical side glared in the other’s direction.   
That little-

Logic looked at his map with daggers in his eyes. The. Sky. Just. Kept. _Changing_.

It was infuriating and Deceit wasn’t helping, he kept laughing. In general, the lying side was annoying, but he wasn’t uncultured, Logan had to hand it to him.

The logical side had caught the name of some of the books the other kept bringing and they were pretty good. Coming from someone who had read each book Thomas had ever read multiple time, it was a nice compliment. Not like Logan would admit it, Deceit was still his greatest rival, especially after the last video. Seriously, a court room? And he wasn’t even invited.

Logan stared at Deceit, observing his scales and how the light was reflecting on them. He wondered if the deceitful side had more snake like features. Snakes had a lot of interesting features. Slit pupils, forked tongues, scales, fangs, venom, heat vision and…

Logan blushed furiously.

That wasn’t a question he could ask.

\--

Logan sighed and set his map aside, turning to Deceit. The latter raised an eyebrow, they had never talked to each other outside of videos.

“May I- uhm. May I ask questions about your snake like traits and appearance?”

Logan seemed cold as always, but the little movements of his eyes and his refusal to look the other in the eyes told Deceit otherwise.

“Sure, go ahead.”

To be perfectly honest (ha!), the lying side had expected the questions to come sooner and in a less… considerate manner. The other sides had always been intrigued by his appearance and he had answered a lot of questions in his lifetime.

Logan summoned a little notebook and grabbed his pen. He then, turned to face Deceit, a flame of curiosity flickering in his eyes.

“First question, is your tongue forked?”

Classic, Deceit thought. In answer he, simply flickered his tongue, who was indeed forked, at the logical side.

Logan wrote something down on the paper in his hands and looked at the deceitful side once more.

“Second question, are your scales slimy?”

Smirking, the liar gestured at his scales.

“You can touch them if you want.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, Logan. If I offer you something, it’s because it doesn’t bother me.”

The logical side got up and walked stiffly to the other side of the rocky plain and sat down again, this time in front of Thomas’ snake like figment.

He extended his arm and hesitated before softly brushing his fingers against the other’s cheek. A small smile bloomed across Logic’s lips and he wrote down another note in his book.

Logan muttered softly under his breath something that Deceit swore sounded like:

“I knew it Thomas, they aren’t slimy you idiotic man, you utter buffoon! I was right!”

Deceit smirked and amusement danced in his eyes. But, before he could say anything, Logan put his hand on the liar’s mouth and frowned.

“No.”

The dark side scoffed.

“You don’t even know what I was going to say.”

“But I know it was not something constructive.”

Deceit grinned and nodded in agreement. The logical side was going to ask more questions, but the other took his book and stood up. The scaled man extended his hand and helped Logan back to his feet.

Deceit looked at the part of the mindscape he came from.

“I'm sorry, but now it's time for me to go. See you next time, dear.”

And, without another word, the dark side left, waving goodbye.

Logan blushed at the name and small smile fluttered on his lips as he gathered his things and looked forward to the next time he would see Deceit.

**Author's Note:**

> It started as angst, but I forgot what I was going to do with it so there you go. Fluff is not my speciality, but I can do (? maybe). Eh. :b Also, Loceit is criminally underrated.


End file.
